Beautiful Lie
by We.Do.It.In.The.Dark.StageCrew
Summary: Her life is a lie, but she just can't see it. GH


**Disclaimer: Own nothing...**

**This is based on a song by 30 Seconds to Mars...love the song, love the band. I hope you love the story. **

* * *

Beautiful Lie "It's a beautiful lie 

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me."_

_30 Seconds to Mars: Beautiful Lie_

Every morning started the same. She would always kiss him on the cheek as he headed into the Ministry, where he was an Auror. (And wasn't she just so proud of him? Everyone seemed to say so.) He would wish her luck at St. Mungos, where she trained to be a Healer. "Don't tease the crazies." He would joke as he walked out the door. She would laugh, but to her it sounded forced and ugly.

At night, she would arrive home first. She would make dinner, usually something simple. He would come home, tired but happy. He would tell her about his day. She nodded in all the right places, and gasped when the story called for it. He would tell her about Ben Meyer, did she remember Ben? He was at the Christmas party, the one where Fred and George got terribly smashed and sang twisted Christmas carols on top of punch table. Mrs. Weasely had been furious. She didn't remember Ben, but she nodded. Anyway, Ben had come back from a mission, half his leg blown away. But he got a job processing death eaters, so _that_ was ok.

Everyday was the same. They held hands in public. She let him wrap his hands around her waist. They shared kisses among friends. She listened to his sweet nothings and cuddled when he wanted too. It was a beautiful (_lie_) life.

People told them they were adorable. People commented on how they wish they had that relationship. People told her that she was so lucky she caught him. People sighed when they saw the two of them. It was the perfect (_denial_) relationship.

But she thought that they were all wrong, because it wasn't a beautiful life, and it wasn't the perfect relationship. Her relationship was a beautiful lie. It was the perfect denial. To the outside world, to all her friends, it looked as though she loved this man, when, in reality, she didn't want to be his wife. She supposed she wasn't lying when she said she loved him. She did. But she didn't love him like a wife should love her husband. He was like her brother, her best friend, but not her lover.

She married him because of the war. Everyone was afraid. Everyone was scared. She thought she loved him as more than a brother. As they fought side by side during the war, they became close, but in her eyes, he was her older brother, looking out for her.

He asked after the final battle. Voldemort was dead, and people were crying out with joy. He found her, standing in the middle of the field, and ran to her. They hugged, crying and laughing, just happy to be alive. Then he asked her. He bent down on one knee and asked her. He told her that she was the reason he was still alive. Thoughts of her during the battle kept him going; he fought for her. She was shocked, but she said yes. It was the look in his eyes that caused her to say yes. They looked so hopeful, and nervous. But behind that, they looked scared. The longer she stared in his eyes, the more they screamed, "I need you." She said yes because she didn't know what would happen to him now that the war was over, hell, she didn't know what would happen to her.

So she married him. She married him because it was safe, because that's what everyone thought would happen. She married what was behind Door Number 1 because she didn't know what was behind Door Number 2 or 3, and was too afraid to ask. And, she guessed people would say, they lived a beautiful and perfect (_lie_) life.

But it wasn't perfect.

It was a beautiful lie, and the perfect denial, because she claimed she was happy. She claimed she was in love. She claimed that the best thing that ever happened to her was marrying the love of her life. Her life was beautiful and perfect; too bad it was all a lie. Because, Ginny Potter thought, there was a limit as to how long you could lie to yourself.

* * *

**Review! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
